


Shades of Blue

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Gore/Egotober Extras [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Shades of blue are quite entrancing, wouldn't you say?





	Shades of Blue

The first pair were a bright blue. They used to hum with powers one could only ever dream of, glowing a shocking electric blue. Now they were as normal as any other pair of eyes.

The second were a sky blue with flecks of green scattered thought, the orbs used to flare a bright green when magic surged through the owner’s veins. The magic had stilled in the preserved organs long ago however.

Third were a grayish blue. If he stared at them long enough he could attribute a stern and cold gaze the owner always seemed to possess.

The next was a darker shade of blue. If he looked into them, he could practically see the fear shining back at him, frozen in time.

Fifth was a turquoise pair, matching the owner’s once vibrant blue hair.

Sixth were a pair of heterochromatic eyes, one being black with glowing green rings and the other being green with a bright blue iris.

The final pair of blue eyes were pale, staring back at the floating eyes trapped in jars.

Jack’s lips twitched into a smile. This is how it was meant to be… only one.


End file.
